<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Das ist Kultur! by SeKaYa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106916">Das ist Kultur!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa'>SeKaYa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Prince's Tale [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Detention, Discworld Humor, Discworld References, Gen, Humor, Night Watch (Discworld) Reference, School, Weasley twins, unholy trinity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Weasley-Zwillinge haben Strafarbeit bei Snape. Jedoch traut dieser ihnen nicht über den Weg, so dass er stattdessen eine Stunde in magischer Kultur daraus macht.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Prince's Tale [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Das ist Kultur!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Die Grundlagen der Lieder gehören Terry Pratchett, die genauen Wortlaute jedoch stammen in vielen Fällen von seinen Fans, wobei ich "http://www.lspace.org/fandom/songs/" als Quelle benutzt habe. Das Zitat aus den Büchern stammt aus "Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes", Seite 452. Das letzte Lied stammt aus Pratchetts "Die Nachtwächter" und das letzte Zitat entstammt diesem in leicht modifizierter Variante.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>~ Der Teil der Ausbildung, </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>der in Hogwarts gerne vergessen wird ~</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Womit hatte er das verdient? Er hatte bereits in ihrem ersten Schuljahr gewusst, dass die beiden Probleme machen würden. Und spätestens jetzt hätte er den Beweis gehabt, wenn es nicht bereits klar gewesen wäre. Erst in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr und schon waren sie dabei, einen Rekord zu brechen. Keinen Rekord, auf den man stolz sein sollte, aber Jungs in dem Alter waren sowieso seltsam.</p><p> </p><p>Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er nun die Zwillinge erneut am Hals. Er wusste langsam nicht mehr, was er sie machen lassen konnte, ohne dass sie Unfug anstellten. Er hatte selten ein Paar größerer Rabauken getroffen – zumindest in seiner Zeit als Lehrer nicht. In seiner eigenen Schulzeit... nun, es war nicht so, als würde er die Zwillinge mit den Rumtreibern vergleichen. Die Zwillinge waren ihm viel zu sympathisch, als dass er das tun würde. Ihre Scherze waren die meiste Zeit über lustig – und sie hatten bisher nie versucht, ihn selbst zu einem Opfer zu machen. Das sprach für ihre Intelligenz.</p><p> </p><p>"Also, meine Herren", sagte er und lehnte sich an sein Pult. "Was soll ich mit euch machen? Das ist das wievielte Mal, dass ihr in dieser Woche bei mir antretet?"</p><p> </p><p>Die Zwillinge sahen sich an und tuschelten einen Moment. Bei jedem anderen hätte er vermutlich darauf bestanden, dass sie bei der Strafarbeit getrennt würden und auch nicht miteinander reden sollten. Aber bei ihnen ließ er es durchgehen. Er musste nur darauf achten, dass diese Gryffindorbevorzugung nicht herauskam. Die Strafarbeiten würden nicht lange vorhalten.</p><p> </p><p>"Das siebte?", schlug einer der beiden vor.</p><p> </p><p>"Nein, es ist das sechste Mal, Professor", sagte der zweite.</p><p> </p><p>"Offenbar hat man euch das Zählen nicht beigebracht", sagte Severus kopfschüttelnd. "Ich halte es, selbst für euch, unmöglich, dass ihr in fünf Tagen sieben Strafarbeiten bei mir abgesessen hättet. Ich hätte sie sowieso zu einer zusammengezogen – demnach ist es eure fünfte in ebenso vielen Tagen. Und das Schuljahr ist kaum drei Wochen alt. Versucht ihr, einen Rekord aufzustellen?"</p><p> </p><p>Die Zwillinge grinsten statt einer Antwort. Severus seufzte. Er hätte es besser wissen sollen als zu fragen. Bei den beiden waren die Antworten vorprogrammiert. Es war unmöglich, dass die beiden nicht wussten, was sie anstellten. Sie waren schließlich nicht dumm. Sie gehörten zu denen, die sich der Konsequenzen jeder Tat bewusst waren. De facto hielt Severus sie für fehlsortiert. Natürlich, sie waren mutig, ja, <em>übermütig</em>, aber sie waren noch viel mehr gerissen und schlau. Severus würde es nicht wundern, wenn der Sprechende Hut für sie Ravenclaw oder Slytherin in Betracht gezogen hätte. Aber in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass die gesamte Familie der Zwillinge in Gryffindor war, war es vermutlich besser für ihre Gesundheit, dass sie <em>keine</em> Slytherins waren.</p><p> </p><p>Aber solange sie auch nur einen Funken "grün" in sich hatten, wusste er, dass er sie im Auge behalten musste. Vor allem dann, wenn er sich mit ihnen in einem Zaubertrankklassenzimmer befand, wo nur allzu leicht die eine oder andere Zutat verschwinden konnte. Das war auch der Grund, warum er die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verdoppelt und verdreifacht hatte – und das noch einmal mit hundert multipliziert und quadriert. Severus war auch schon soweit gewesen, sich zu überlegen, ob er Peilsender an alle Zutaten anbringen sollte, nur wusste er nicht, wie sich das auf die Zutaten selbst auswirkte – und wie er sie an Dingen wie Feenstaub befestigen sollte.</p><p> </p><p>"Nun, was meint ihr, womit wir unsere Zeit heute verbringen sollten?", fragte Severus, ganz so, als ob er für Vorschläge offen wäre.</p><p> </p><p>Die Zwillinge wirkten zum ersten Mal verwirrt. Severus wusste es jedoch besser, als sich über einen so geringen Sieg zu freuen. "Kesselschrubben?", fragte einer von ihnen.</p><p> </p><p>Severus wartete ein wenig, aber von dem anderen Zwilling kam nichts mehr. Offenbar waren sie bezüglich ihrer Arbeiten wenig phantasiereich. Nun, möglicherweise wagten sie es nicht, ihm das Brauen von Tränken vorzuschlagen, da genau das ihnen die Strafarbeit eingebrockt hatte – oder viel mehr das damit zusammenhängende plötzliche Verschwinden des halben Vorrats.</p><p> </p><p>"Weniger..." Severus seufzte. "Ich traue euch beiden Komikern zu, dass ihr mir Löcher in die Kessel <em>schrubbt</em>, wenn ich euch nicht aufhalte. Oder ihr versucht sonst etwas, zum Beispiel statt Spülmittel Säure zu benutzen."</p><p> </p><p>"Fred, er hat uns durchschaut", murmelte George.</p><p> </p><p>Fred zuckte die Schultern. "Er kennt seine Pappenheimer eben."</p><p> </p><p>Severus schnaubte. "Wenn ihr Pappenheimer wärt, würde ich euch nicht auf zehn Meter Entfernung in Windrichtung in meine Nähe lassen. Ich bevorzuge im Bezug auf euch die Bezeichnung Tortenfüße, herzlichen Dank." Er stieß sich vom Pult ab. "Und was eure Aufgaben betrifft, ich habe beschlossen, diese und garantiert folgende Strafarbeiten für Unterricht zu nutzen."</p><p> </p><p>Wie erwartet verfehlte diese Ankündigung nicht ihre Wirkung. Waren sie über seine Pappenheimerbemerkung noch verdutzt gewesen, so waren sie nun depressiv. Es gab vermutlich keinen Schüler – und Streber waren per se keine Schüler – der bei der Aussicht auf noch mehr Unterricht gejubelt hätte. Severus' Drohung hatte damit voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Nun, es war nicht so, als würde er sich nicht mit Schülern auskennen. Er war vielleicht kein wirklicher Pädagoge, aber er wusste, wie Schüler dachten. Die Schüler wussten nur nicht, dass er wusste, wie sie dachten.</p><p> </p><p>Das bemerkte er immer wieder. Vor allem bei Tests. Hatten sie denn keine Ahnung davon, dass er auch mal ein Schüler gewesen war? Dachten sie, ihre Tricks wären neu? Nun, er war Sadist, was das betraf. Er ließ sie gerne zappeln. Er mochte es, sie nervös werden zu lassen. Er hatte es bereits geschafft, dass ein Schüler panisch seinen Spickzettel verspeist hatte und einige panische Tränenausbrüche, weil er sie beobachtet hatte. Die Zwillinge waren jedoch ein anderes Kaliber.</p><p> </p><p>"Wie ich sehe, strahlt ihr geradezu vor Begeisterung", sagte Severus gehässig. "Ich für meinen Teil bin definitiv <em>begeistert</em>. Denn wisst ihr was? Ich kann mir kaum etwas Schöneres vorstellen, als <em>von morgens bis abends</em> irgendwelchen Idioten Wissen einzuprügeln. Warum also nicht auch noch in meiner <em>nur rein theoretisch existierenden</em> Freizeit?"</p><p> </p><p>Die Zwillinge zuckten zurück. Offenbar kam die kursive Botschaft an. Severus hoffte, sie verstanden auch die unsichtbare Botschaft hinter der kursiven Botschaft. Obwohl er immer fleißig Strafarbeiten verteilte, war er nie froh, stundenlang auf Schüler aufzupassen. Er nutzte nur die Gunst der Stunde, um die Arbeiten erledigen zu lassen, die er sonst noch irgendwo in seinen überfüllten 36-Stunden-Terminplan hätte einfügen müssen. Mit der Zeit war er sehr gut darin geworden, unangenehme Arbeiten auf andere abzuwälzen. Nur, den Teil mussten die Schüler nicht wissen. Während er sich also über die normalen Strafarbeiten freute, hasste er die mit den Zwillingen, einfach schon deshalb, weil er sie nicht für unangenehme Arbeiten heranziehen konnte.</p><p> </p><p>"Wozu brauchen wir Extraunterricht?", fragte George in einem verzweifelten Versuch, das Unheil abzuwenden.</p><p> </p><p>Severus unterdrückte ein Grinsen. "Mir würden einige Gründe einfallen, jedoch wären wir vermutlich nächstes Jahr noch hier. Ich sage nur so viel – mit Zaubertränken hat es wenig zu tun. Wisst ihr beiden eigentlich, welche Aufgaben ein Lehrer hat?"</p><p> </p><p>Sie blinzelten.</p><p> </p><p>"Unterrichten?", schlug Fred vor und George nickte.</p><p> </p><p>"Unter anderem." Severus verschränkte erneut die Arme. "Neben der Aufgabe, euch Bildung einzuprügeln – bildlich gesprochen – ist es meine leidige Aufgabe, euch bei der Entwicklung einer Persönlichkeit zu helfen." Er verzog leicht das Gesicht. "Und ich soll versuchen, euch ein Stück weit zu erziehen. Eine eindeutige <em>Mission Impossible</em>, aber man wächst an seinen Aufgaben..."</p><p> </p><p>Die Zwillinge sahen sich mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen an, der Severus verriet, dass sie sich die schlimmsten Szenarien ausmalten. Obwohl es kein Anzeichen dafür gab, dass Molly Weasley handgreiflichere Erziehungsmethoden anwandte, schloss Severus es nicht vollständig aus, dass die Zwillinge ein ungutes Gefühl hatten. Dachten sie, er würde nun mit einem Kochlöffel auf sie losgehen? Manchmal hatte er zwar das Bedürfnis, und es war auch nicht vollkommen verboten – Severus kannte die Regeln und hielt sich daran, egal, was die meisten behaupteten – aber er verabscheute physische Strafen. Außer, man zählte Kesselschrubben dazu. Er machte sich jedoch auch nicht die Mühe, die beiden von dem Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Ein wenig Furcht vor der Enthüllung seiner Absichten konnte nicht verkehrt sein.</p><p> </p><p>"Da ihr in Zaubertränken relativ annehmbare Noten habt – obwohl ihr Tortenfüße seid – werden wir uns in unseren gemeinsamen Unterrichtsstunden hier nicht mit diesen Dingen aufhalten. Nein, wir werden eine kleine Etiketteklasse daraus machen. Manieren sterben sonst ganz aus." Er lächelte bösartig. "Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, dann werden wir uns auch ein wenig mit Kultur befassen, denn das gehört für einen Zauberer von Welt definitiv zur Allgemeinbildung."</p><p> </p><p>Das versetzte den Zwillingen praktisch den Todesstoß. Severus triumphierte, jedoch nur innerlich. Sein Plan war nun zumindest zur Hälfte in Aktion.</p><p> </p><p>"Nun, meine Herren, fangen wir an. Ihr habt euch bisher nur für die nächsten zwei Wochen Strafarbeiten bei mir eingehandelt, und es gibt eine Menge Dinge, die ich euch im Bezug auf gutes Benehmen beibringen muss – sonst müsst ihr Überstunden machen."</p><p> </p><p>Die Zwillinge stöhnten verhalten auf.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Es war erstaunlich, wie ruhig es in Hogwarts geworden war, seit er mit seiner Etikettklasse begonnen hatte. Severus wusste, dass es nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war, aber der Sturm gehörte mit zu seinem Plan. Die anderen Lehrer ahnten nichts und das war vermutlich besser so. Nicht, dass irgendjemand noch Molly Weasley auf den Plan rief. Es würde alles zunichte machen.</p><p> </p><p>Die Zwillinge hatten sich die größte Mühe gegeben, nicht noch mehr Strafarbeiten zu kassieren, denn Severus hatte seine Kollegen davon überzeugt, dass sie die Strafarbeiten mit ihm ansetzten. Dennoch hatten sich die zwei Wochen auf drei Wochen verlängert. Nun, ein Weasley war ein Weasley und versteckte er sich zehnmal hinter einer Krawatte. Severus fragte sich, wann er zuletzt zwei Schüler mit so perfekt sitzender Uniform gesehen hatte – ihr Bruder Percy zählte nicht, denn er war ein Streber, den Severus gerne zum Mond schießen würde, wenn er die Möglichkeit dazu erhielt. Wie dem auch sei, der Anblick von uniformierten Zwillingen, geknickten Gesichtern und dem fehlen der üblichen Begeisterung für alle Streichchancen deutete darauf hin, dass es Zeit für die nächste Phase des Plans wurde.</p><p> </p><p>"Da seid ihr ja wieder", sagte er boshaft gut gelaunt.</p><p> </p><p>Die Zwillinge grüßten ihn höflich zurück und setzten sich ordentlich auf ihre Plätze. Severus unterdrückte den Impuls, sich die Hände zu reiben.</p><p> </p><p>"Heute befassen wir uns mit kulturellem Liedgut." Er lächelte. "Ich hoffe doch, ihr werdet die speziellen Nuancen dieser Lieder zu schätzen wissen. Es ist nicht einmal nötig, dass ihr Noten lesen lernt – wir wissen ja alle durch eure Performance bei der Schulhymne, wie musikalisch ihr seid."</p><p> </p><p>Die Zwillinge wagten einen kurzen Blick auszutauschen. Severus wusste, wieso. Er hatte soeben impliziert, dass sie singen würden, denn auf eine andere Art und Weise würde er ihnen keine Lieder beibringen können, ohne Noten ins Spiel zu bringen. Das wundervolle daran war: Niemand würde es ihnen glauben, selbst wenn sie es ausplaudern würden. Andererseits, sie wussten es besser, als sich mit Severus anzulegen.</p><p> </p><p>"Fangen wir mit etwas für sprachlich Fortgeschrittene an", sagte Severus. "Questa Maledetta Porta."</p><p> </p><p>"Und das heißt?", fragte Fred mit einem Anflug von alter Frechheit.</p><p> </p><p>"Diese verdammte Tür", übersetzte Severus simpel. "Es ist ein sehr interessantes Lied, denn die Melodie ist nicht unbedingt festgelegt und, wie ihr merken werdet, es ist eines von den Liedern, die man in einer ziemlich freien Wiederholung der Verse singen kann." Er hielt kurz inne. "Einige Leute sind sich auch nicht darüber einig, wie der Text richtig lautet... wir bleiben bei der Version, die mir am geläufigsten ist, um Komplikationen zu vermeiden."</p><p> </p><p>Er verdrehte die Wahrheit ein wenig, aber das mussten die Zwillinge nicht wissen. Der Text war amüsant, die Melodie würden sie sowieso nicht hinbekommen und er konnte auch keine Arie singen. Nicht, wenn die Arie für eine Frau vorgesehen war. Er hatte nicht vor, dafür zu sorgen, dass seine Stimme plötzlich so hoch war, dass er eine Opernkarriere als Diva starten konnte. Zumindest waren die Zwillinge ein wenig interessiert. Nun, ein Lied mit dem Titel "Diese verdammte Tür" hatte sicherlich etwas für sich. Es war genau dieselbe Art Text wie die Hogwarts-Hymne, zumindest auf dem ersten Blick, denn Severus befand diese Arie als qualitativ und musikalisch höher zu bewerten.</p><p> </p><p>"Also, der Text, im Groben, lautet: <em>Questa maledetta porta si blocca, questa maledetta porta si blocca comunque diavolo io faccio. C'è scritto 'tirare' e infatti sto tirando, ma forse dovrebbe esserci scritto 'spingere'?</em>" Obwohl er kein wirklicher Sänger war, versuchte er, ihnen zumindest eine Ahnung von der Melodie zu vermitteln.</p><p> </p><p>Offenbar hatte er damit Erfolg, denn die Zwillinge baten ihn, den Text an die Tafel zu schreiben – was sie brav abschrieben – und dann versuchten sie, mit einigen Aussprachekorrekturen seinerseits, selbst zu singen. Severus fand das nicht einmal komisch, denn er wusste bereits, dass es in nächster Zeit vermehrt Streiche im Bezug auf eine "maledetta porta" geben würde.</p><p> </p><p>Er sollte Recht behalten.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"<em>Questa maledetta porta si blocca!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Si blocca comunque diavolo io faccio!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>C'è scritto 'tirare' e infatti sto tirando!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Ma forse dovrebbe esserci scritto 'spingere'?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Severus hörte sie bereits kommen und unterdrückte ein Lachen. Seine Rechnung ging definitiv auf. Einerseits hatte er den Zwillingen klar gemacht, dass sie gegen ihn keine Chance hatten, andererseits hatte er ihnen neue Ideen geliefert. Da er sozusagen die Hand war, die sie fütterte, hatten sie ihn vollkommen aus ihren Streichen herausgehalten. Sie hatten auch nicht mehr versucht, seine Vorräte zu stehlen oder anderwärtig Probleme für ihn zu bereiten. Tatsächlich hatten sie ihn höflich gefragt, als sie eine Zutat gebraucht hatten. Höflichkeit, so hatte er ihnen zuvor erklärt, kann zuweilen viel erreichen, und so hatte er ihnen die Sachen, die sie brauchten, gegeben. Natürlich mit der Auflage, dass er nichts damit zu tun hatte und nichts davon wusste und sie ihre Streiche in einiger Entfernung seiner Person ausführten. Er war fast bereit, es eine Entente Cordiale zu nennen.</p><p> </p><p>Er war im Nachhinein froh über seinen Einfall, ihnen eine leicht veränderte Version beigebracht zu haben, damit sie das Lied für ihre Streiche benutzen konnten. Die Sangesuntermalung war zwar schief, aber sehr wirkungsvoll. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie damit selbst bei Dumbledore einen Nerv treffen konnten? Er hatte Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck sehr gemocht, als er gehört hatte, was die Weasleys da gesungen hatten. Natürlich war er nur zufällig vorbeigekommen und die Anmerkung, dass man die Tür vielleicht drücken sollte, statt zu ziehen, war natürlich ebenfalls völlig ohne Zusammenhang mit dem Lied.</p><p> </p><p>"Hallo, Professor!", riefen die Zwillinge.</p><p> </p><p>"Was steht heute auf dem Plan?", fragte Fred und setzte sich.</p><p> </p><p>George folgte ihm auf dem Fuße. "Vielleicht was auf Französisch?"</p><p> </p><p>Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn alle seine Schüler so motiviert wären, würde das Unterrichten vielleicht sogar Spaß machen. Die Zwillinge waren normalerweise nie sehr begeistert, aber dieses Mal war es anders. Vielleicht hofften sie, neuen Stoff für Streiche zu erhalten? Nun, sie würden heute weniger Glück haben, das heutige Programm bestand nur aus einem Ausflug in die multilinguale Welt.</p><p> </p><p>"Ihr werdet euch wundern, aber es ist tatsächlich etwas französisch dabei." Severus schrieb das Wort 'Gold' an die Tafel. "Heute werde ich euch einen traditionellen zwergischen Gesang beibringen. Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob ihr jemals einem Zwerg begegnen werdet, aber es ist sicherlich hilfreich, sich mit verschiedenen Kulturen zu befassen."</p><p> </p><p>"Lassen Sie mich raten – das Lied handelt von Gold?", grinste Fred.</p><p> </p><p>"Nun..." Severus schrieb weiter an die Tafel – Gold, Gold, Gold, Gold, Gold, Gold... " Es ist ein altes Trinklied. Wie ihr seht, ist der Text nicht ganz einfach."</p><p> </p><p>Er ließ nicht erkennen, ob er es spöttisch meinte oder ernst. Die Tatsache, dass das Lied eine Melodie hatte und, rein theoretisch, nur aus dem Wort 'Gold' bestand, war ein Witz für sich. Es gab pro Strophe vier Zeilen mit jeweils viermal dem Wort Gold. Da er ja aber vorhatte, den Zwillingen die multilinguale Version beizubringen, fügte er verschiedene Übersetzungen hinzu. Darunter war, wie er bereits angekündigt hatte, auch französisch.</p><p> </p><p>"Das wären also die anderen Versionen... d'or, oro, aurum... und natürlich die alchemistische Variante Au... und für ein bisschen Variation Glod..."</p><p> </p><p>Die Zwillinge schrieben alles detailgetreu auf. Sie waren nicht so begeistert wie bei dem ersten Lied, aber sie waren offenbar der Ansicht, dass es noch nützlich sein könnte. Das war gut – das zeigte Weitsicht. Nicht wie die meisten Gryffindors, die keinen Gedanken an die Zukunft verschwendeten. Er bevorzugte die Art der Zwillinge wirklich, selbst wenn es bedeutete, dass sie alles für Streiche verwendeten.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Einmal mehr war er über das Phänomen der Zwillinge erstaunt. Hatten sie sich zu Anfang ihres Privatunterrichts noch darum bemüht, die Stundenzahl möglichst gering zu halten, schienen sie jetzt versucht zu sein, sie in die Höhe zu treiben. Severus fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob er die Zwillinge als Grund für eine Gehaltserhöhung heranziehen könnte. Oder zumindest dafür sorgen könnte, dass ihm die Überstunden ausgezahlt wurden – abfeiern konnte er sie ja dank seines regulären Zeitplans nicht. Er würde sich damit einmal genauer befassen müssen.</p><p> </p><p>Zuerst jedoch würde er weitere Überstunden ansammeln, denn die Weasley-Zwillinge waren einmal mehr auf dem Weg in sein Büro. Zum Glück hatte er ihren älteren Bruder gerade rausgeschmissen. Charlie war zwar an und für sich kein unangenehmer Schüler, aber er hatte nicht das Potential, dass er in den Zwillingen sah. Wenigstens war er nicht so aus der Art geschlagen wie Percy. Selbst die Zwillinge behaupteten steif und fest, Percy wäre adoptiert. In Anbetracht seines absolut unweasleyhaften Charakters war Severus mehr als einmal versucht gewesen, mehr Informationen einzuholen, aber er hatte es im Endeffekt als Unsinn abgetan.</p><p> </p><p>"Jo, Professor!" Fred grinste breit. "Was hat Charlie ausgefressen?"</p><p> </p><p>Severus fragte sich, wann er sein Einverständnis gegeben hatte, jeglichen Respekt fahren zu lassen. "Nichts von Interesse." Er bedeutete ihnen, sich zu setzen. "Im Grunde nur meine übliche Gryffindorantipathie. Beim Würfeln kam sein Name heraus."</p><p> </p><p>Vielleicht waren die Zwillinge ansteckend, aber noch war es im grünen Bereich. Die beiden Rotschöpfe setzten sich auf ihre üblichen Plätze und sahen ihn interessiert an. Da drängte sich die Frage auf, ob sie an seinen Methoden interessiert waren oder doch nur an dem neuen Unterrichtsstoff. Bei letzterem würden sie definitiv nicht enttäuscht werden, denn Severus hatte beschlossen, ein kleines Risiko einzugehen. Wenn er daran dachte, dass die Zwillinge in einem Haushalt voller Jungen aufgewachsen waren, und nur Molly in der Lage war, den Vorgängen einen Riegel vorzuschieben, konnte er getrost davon ausgehen, dass sie sich mit einigen Anspielungen auskannten.</p><p> </p><p>Und, wenn er Glück hatte, dann würde Molly es nicht zu ihm zurückverfolgen können. Die alleinige Tatsache, dass er nicht wie eine Person wirkte, die sich mit solchen Dingen auskannte, würde ihm zum Vorteil gereichen und jegliche Erpressungsversuche im Keim ersticken.</p><p> </p><p>"Nun, ich hatte ursprünglich vor, euch das Lied von den kleinen Engeln beizubringen, aber das ist einfach kein geeigneter Zeitpunkt für so etwas." Severus führte das nicht weiter aus. "Andere Möglichkeiten sind jedoch auch beschränkt, weshalb wir heute eine Reihe von... nun... Trinkliedern abhandeln werden. So wie ich euch kenne, wird es spätestens im nächsten Schuljahr zu Situationen kommen, in denen ihr die gebrauchen könnt."</p><p> </p><p>Die Zwillinge hatten den Anstand, ertappt auszusehen. Vermutlich gab es bereits bei Quidditchsiegen Gelegenheiten für Trinklieder, aber sobald sie offiziell die Erlaubnis hatten, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, würden sich diese Chancen häufen. Das war nicht einmal nur eine Sache der Zwillinge – das war eine allgemein gültige Tatsache im gesamten Schülertum. Er hatte jedoch nicht vor, es ihnen auf die Nase zu binden.</p><p> </p><p>"Es gibt da zwei sehr bekannte Lieder, die ich euch beibringen könnte, und die Entscheidung, mit welchem wir anfangen, liegt ganz an eurem Glück." Er hielt eine Münze hoch. "Kopf ist der Igel, Zahl ist der Zauberer."</p><p> </p><p>Er warf die Münze in die Luft und fing sie geschickt wieder auf. Ohne selbst hinzusehen hielt er sie den Zwillingen hin. Sie beugten sich ein wenig vor.</p><p> </p><p>"Kopf", sagte George. "Der Igel. Was auch immer das bedeutet."</p><p> </p><p>"Nur, dass der Igel in jedem Fall besser dran ist." Severus gestattete sich ein kurzes Grinsen. "Es ist ein sehr berühmtes Lied – und ich vermute, es kann einigen Leuten die Röte ins Gesicht treiben. Es gibt kaum eine Person, die alle Strophen kennt." Er händigte ihnen ein Pergament mit einigen Strophen aus. "Ich fürchte, es ist eins von den Liedern, die man im nüchternen Zustand meiden sollte, aber in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass es ein gutes Stück Zaubererkultur ausmacht, sollte es in Ordnung gehen, wenn ich euch einige Strophen beibringe. Ich gebe zu, ich kenne auch nicht das gesamte Lied. Ich weiß nur, dass in Vers siebzehn Ziegen vorkommen..."</p><p> </p><p>Er beobachtete mit regem Interesse, wie die Zwillinge sich über das Pergament beugten und ihre Farbe sich graduell ins magentafarbene wandelte. Je weiter sie lasen, desto tiefer wurde das rot. Severus fragte sich, wie viel von dem Text die beiden verstanden. Man sollte meinen, dass die Anspielungen nicht zu deutlich waren. Wenigstens war das der Beweis, dass es nicht seine Schuld war. Er hatte ihnen nichts erklärt, keine Andeutungen näher beleuchtet oder sonst etwas getan, um ihrem Verständnis auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Außer natürlich, dass er gesagt hatte, dass viele es für nicht für Minderjährige geeignet hielten und dass man es nur im betrunkenen Zustand singen könnte... Aber er hatte nicht den Grund genannt.</p><p> </p><p>George sah ihn an, noch immer knallrot im Gesicht. "Professor, wenn Mum erfährt, dass wir so etwas kennen, dann hängt sie uns an den Füßen auf."</p><p> </p><p>"Oder Schlimmeres", fügte Fred hinzu.</p><p> </p><p>Severus hob überrascht die Brauen. "Dann ist es eure Schuld. Wer stellt sich in betrunkenem Zustand eurer Mutter? Der Jemand muss lebensmüde sein. Oder habt ihr irgendwie das Verlangen, das Lied <em>ohne</em> Alkoholeinfluss zu singen?"</p><p> </p><p>Das schien die Zwillinge zum Nachdenken anzuregen. Er ließ ihnen die Zeit, in geflüsterten Worten darüber zu diskutieren. Er akzeptierte die Tatsache, dass sie hin und wieder einen Stoß in die richtige Richtung brauchten – sie waren ja erst Zweitklässler. Sie würden mit der Zeit lernen, die Dinge von Anfang an aus der richtigen Sichtweise zu sehen, nämlich der, die ihnen die wenigsten Schwierigkeiten und die meisten Vorteile bot. Natürlich alles moralisch und mit ihrem Gewissen vereinbar. Er gestattete sich ein schmales Lächeln, als die Zwillinge schließlich zu einem Entschluss kamen.</p><p> </p><p>Irgendwie würde er es vermissen, sie zu unterrichten. Aber noch hatte er fünf Schuljahre, die er dazu nutzen konnte, den beiden noch mehr Flausen in den Kopf zu setzen. Wenn Dumbledore davon erfuhr... Severus fragte sich, ob der Mann entsetzt oder begeistert wäre. Vermutlich würde er es nicht einmal glauben.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Knapp sieben Jahre später</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sie hatten sich mehr als einmal gefragt, ob Snape Radio gehört hatte. <em>PotterWatch</em> war nie sehr unauffällig gewesen, wenn man es einmal gefunden hatte. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war es ein Wunder, dass die Todesser sie nie erwischt hatten. Andererseits, es war durchaus möglich, dass Snape <em>PotterWatch</em> gehört hatte und es nur nie jemandem erzählt hatte. Sie hatten sich keinen Illusionen hingegeben: Wenn er es hörte, würde er sofort wissen, wer dort sprach. Er hatte den Orden gekannt und eigentlich auch jeden Schüler in Hogwarts. Es war etwas anderes, ob er sich an jeden einzelnen erinnerte, aber es war eine Tatsache, dass Snape ein ausgezeichnetes Gedächtnis hatte.</p><p> </p><p>Fred war ein kleines Risiko eingegangen. Im Endeffekt hatten sie fast damit gerechnet, dass Snape ihnen einen Heuler schickte – die Bemerkung war auch zu offensichtlich. <em>"...Tatsache bleibt, wenn er will, kann er schneller sein als ein Severus Snape, dem man Haarshampoo vor die Nase hält..."</em> Wären sie noch Schüler gewesen, damit hätten sie geradezu um Strafarbeit gebettelt. Nicht, dass Snape sie ihnen nicht auch so gegeben hätte. Sie hätten nur ein Wort sagen müssen und er hätte einen Vorwand gefunden, ihnen eine weitere Strafarbeit aufzudrücken.</p><p> </p><p>Vielleicht waren die vielen Strafarbeiten einer der Gründe, warum sie es nicht hatten verstehen können, was Harry erzählt hatte. Snape? Dumbledore ermordet? Es erschien ihnen fremd. Vermutlich waren sie, neben Dumbledore, diejenigen gewesen, die Snape am besten kannten. Vielleicht kannten sie auch einfach nur eine ganz spezielle Seite von ihm – die, die ihnen ähnelte. Die einfache Tatsache, dass er ihnen die skurrilsten Dinge beigebracht hatte, ohne ihnen in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu sagen, dass sie auf keinen Fall Unsinn mit diesem Wissen anstellen durften, war ihnen immer Beweis genug gewesen.</p><p> </p><p>Im Endeffekt hatten sie Recht behalten. Snape war nicht der Bastard, für den ihn alle gehalten hatten – er selbst hätte vermutlich, in der trauten Dreisamkeit einer weiteren Strafarbeit, dazu nur gesagt, dass seine Eltern verheiratet gewesen waren, also könne von Bastard nicht die Rede sein.</p><p> </p><p>George seufzte und lehnte sich gegen ein herausgebrochenes Mauerstück. Wenn er an die Zeit zurückdachte, die Zeit, in der er und Fred noch zur Schule gingen, in der Snape ihnen im Geheimen seine unauffällige Unterstützung angeboten hatte, fiel ihm eine Melodie ein.</p><p> </p><p>"All die kleinen Engel fliegen nach oben, nach oben", sang er leise. "Wie fliegen sie nach oben, nach oben?"</p><p> </p><p>Er spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen, während er sich weiter durch das Lied kämpfte.</p><p> </p><p>"Sie fliegen mit dem <em>Kopf</em> nach oben, mit dem <em>Kopf</em>, mit dem Kopf nach oben fliegen die kleinen Engel empor..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Ein echtes Soldatenlied, voller Gefühl und schmutziger Zeilen. Ich habe Männer dabei weinen sehen." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Damals hatten sie es nicht verstanden. Jetzt wusste er es.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~ E N D E ~</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>